


The Man With All The Toys

by PCrabapple



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, Consentacles, Edging, G/T, Kissing, Like just the briefest inference, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Slime, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Tommy is Trans, hints of vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCrabapple/pseuds/PCrabapple
Summary: Benrey and Tommy decide to have a little quality tentacle time before The Science Team has to kill Benrey.Gordon has a front-row seat, but..... "i am feel uncomfortable when we are not about me?"Secret Santa gift!
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	The Man With All The Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiamhofTirnanOg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhofTirnanOg/gifts).



> First time writing G/t and Tentacles. Hope you like it, Egg!

“Hey, yo, if it isn’t my two favorite twinks.” Benrey says as Gordon and Tommy exit the portal into the cavernous alien chamber. He’s still so casual, as if he isn’t 10 times bigger than them, and hasn’t been revealed as the Thing They Need To Destroy.

“I’m not a twink!” Gordon protests, “I’ve got a beard!” He knows he shouldn’t be engaging in Benrey’s absurd excuse for conversation, but something about the guy sucks him into an argument every single time.

“Looking pretty twinky from up here,” Berney says, squinting down at Gordon and Tommy. And yes, from a purely size perspective, Gordon and Tommy are a lot smaller than Benrey right now. Twinkier, Gordon begrudgingly supposes.

“Uh, yeah I guess I’m a twink... no matter how you look at it, haha,” Tommy has lowered his gun, even though the major threat is looming right in front of them. They’ve split up from Bubby and Coomer in the hopes of taking out the passports faster. Gordon should have known the only thing more difficult than herding cats would be herding two separate groups of cats

“So what are you twinks up to?” Benrey asks, sitting down on his haunches, knees barely dipping into the pool of strange liquid covering the ground. He rests an elbow on his thigh and his chin in his hand as he considers their relatively tiny forms down below.

“Stop saying ‘twink’!” Gordon yells in frustration. He tries to run a hand through his hair but nudges at his scalp with the barrel of the gun arm instead. “We’re trying to kill you!?” Gordon reminds him, because the giant alien has apparently forgotten.

“Ugh. Sucks thing to be doing. You know there’s better stuff we could be vibing on, right?” His smile becomes crooked, a few fangs visible from one corner of his mouth. He raises an eyebrow.

“Wh- like what?!”

“Tommy knows. Right Tommy?” Benrey raises the other eyebrow and turns his huge gaze solely onto Tommy.

“Oh uh...oh!” Tommy tilts his head, confused for a moment, then his eyes widen. Gordon can see his flush, even bathed as he is in strange light emanating from the various crystals sprouting from the walls. “Yeah uh, t-that could be fun…”

“Niiice.” Benrey plops down to sit on his ass, no care for the fact that he must be getting the butt of his pants soaked in whatever this stuff is.

“Wait, what are you guys talking about?” Gordon looks between Tommy and Benrey, a monumental task that strains his neck, since their faces are so far apart. He’s clearly out of the loop, and he fucking _hates_ being out of the loop.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Freeman, Benrey’s um...really good at this. Let me show you.” Tommy steps forward, and Benrey lowers his gigantic right hand to meet him. Gordon’s heart nearly stops.

“Tommy, no!” He raises his gun, ready to shoot Benrey’s hand away from his friend. But before he can fire, Benrey’s left hand swoops down and forces Gordon’s arm down with the flex of a finger.

“Hey, cut it out, bro. Tryin’ to have a moment with my other bro, here. Can you just chill for once in your dumb life?” Benrey says, and Gordon doesn’t have a chance to try shooting again, or running away. Benrey’s hand wraps around his torso, locking his arms at his sides.

“Don’t you dare hurt Tommy, you bastard!” Gordon screams, struggling in Benrey’s firm grasp.

Tommy is now lounging quite comfortably in Benrey’s open palm, propping himself up with his hands behind him and his legs open. He rolls his eyes as he glances at Gordon. “I can take care of myself, Mr. Freeman. But um, not… not t in the way Benrey can, ha. It’s alright.” He looks back up at Benrey and nods to him with a soft smile. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Gordon watches with mounting horror as ink-black and night-blue tendrils start to creep out of the wrist of Benrey’s shirt and towards Tommy. There are a dozen at least, and at first Gordon thinks each one is a different thickness, but it becomes clear that they’re ever-shifting in size and color. They’re not so much moving as they are growing outwards, never staying the same as they creep towards the man sitting in Benrey’s palm.

“Oh, oh my god! No, Tommy, Tommy watch out!” he shouts, as if Tommy isn’t looking right at them, isn’t relaxing at their approach, grinning like he’s greeting an old friend.

“Close your eyes if you’re too much of a prude, Feetman,” Benrey says, squeezing Gordon lightly, enough that his next blood-curdling scream dies as the air is forced from his lungs, HEV suit compressing around his chest.

“Yeah, Mr. Freeman,” Tommy says as one of the tentacles slides up his leg, over his hip and along his chest, slathering over his cheek, “I’m trying to enjoy myself with my friend for uhm… w-what might be the last time?” Another thick, flexile limb presses itself against Tommy’s crotch. “I’d- ah- appreciate it if you’d shut up for a little bit. If you’re not going to be joining in, o-of course.” Yet another vine-esque appendage is carefully, gently, lovingly removing Tommy’s lab coat.

Gordon’s brain is nearing its limits of understanding. Sure, there’s the tentacles and shapeshifting. But more importantly, they’ve done this before, obviously. Really? Tommy and Benrey? But...he’d thought Benrey’s evil crush was on Gordon… Gordon had thought this was all about him. He struggles to comprehend a relationship not involving himself, and instead latches onto the last thing Tommy said.

“No! No fucking way! Benrey if you fucking touch me with those tentacle things I’m gonna… I dunno... but it’s gonna be bad for you!” he yells, squirming in the inescapable hold the huge monster has him in.

“Oh my god, Gordon,” Benrey says, taking his eyes off Tommy to glare at Gordon. “I’m not gonna fucking touch you like that, unless you ask.” Gordon swallows. Touch him like he’s touching Tommy, right now? Undressing and caressing him with an increasing amount of slimy-looking tendrils, rubbing over every inch of uncovered skin, playing with his nipples as Tommy laughs and writhes under their attention? “And uh. Would you please shut your mouth and stop ruinin’ the mood? Or ’m gonna… gonna toss you through a portal so you can jack off in a tiny, sad cave all by yourself. That what you want?”

Gordon is about to protest, tell him that under no circumstances would he ever want those disgusting things touching any part of him. But the threat makes him snap his mouth shut. No...he needs to stay...to see...to keep watching… So he can make sure Tommy is okay, of course!

“Thank yooou,” Benrey says, turning his focus back to Tommy. Gordon feels a tad spurned, despite his full-throated rejection just a moment ago. He’s the protagonist, right? He’d sort of thought he was the main attraction here. But Tommy is clearly providing a lot more at the moment. He’s fully nude, now. Half the tentacles are rolling and twisting over him. The other half are neatly folding his clothes, setting them on a dry rock, placing his shoes, a sock in each one, nearby.

“B-Benrey…” Tommy says, breathy and weak. Gordon cranes his neck to get a better view. To confirm that Benrey isn’t hurting him. And he doesn’t seem to be. He’s lavishing touch and attention all over Tommy’s body, focusing the efforts of those long tendrils between his legs. Gordon is a little surprised to see the tentacles delicately lighting along Tommy’s wet, puffy folds rather than...well, what Gordon had expected Tommy to have down there. But in all this madness, it’s one of the less shocking revelations.

Benrey clearly knows what he’s doing, manipulating his extra limbs with expert dexterity, rubbing and stroking Tommy in what are obviously all the right places, reducing Tommy to a moaning, shuddering mess. Benrey licks his large lips, and lifts his hand, including Tommy, up to his mouth. Fear jolts through Gordon and he’s about to scream again, but Benrey pauses to look at him.

“Don’t worry, Gordo. ‘M not gonna eat our pal,” Benrey assures, lips brushing Tommy’s quivering knees, “Uhh or, not in that sense, heh. Not this time.” Tommy makes a little noise of disappointment. “Sorry, man. Freeman would probably have a stroke if he were to witness the uh… the depths of our depravity. This’ll have to do.”

Gordon isn’t able to fully consider what Benrey means by ‘This time.’ Because Benrey sticks his nearly Tommy-length tongue out and presses it between Tommy’s legs. The tentacles clear to either side, wrapping along Tommy’s arms and legs, holding him in place while the slightly pointed tip of Benrey’s tongue laps at him.

Tommy shouts in ecstasy, bucking his hips up into Benrey’s wet, gargantuan tongue.

Gordon has stopped breathing, mouth hanging open as he watches, horrified. Well… not only horrified. Not anymore. There’s a not-so-metaphorically growing part of him that is reacting to this intensely strange and erotic display with curiosity and...it’s becoming harder and harder to deny it, desire. An unintentional squeeze from Benrey’s hand around him reminds him of how to work his lungs, and he starts to use them again. His breath comes in shallow pants as he watches and listens, unable to tear his gaze away from the powerful pleasure Tommy is experiencing.

 _I want that,_ he thinks as Tommy spasms in Benrey’s twisting, wet grip. _Give me that_ his brain pleads as Tommy shouts out a loud orgasm, as Benrey drinks up his fluids with hungry fervor. _Me, do that to me!_

Gordon is a little taken aback by how jealous of this he is, of something he never would have considered being turned on by in a million years. But here he is, cock straining at the confines of the HEV suit as he watches Tommy get his whole entire business eaten out by their huge antagonist.

“Please...B-Benrey please, I need it, nnn… need you in me,” Tommy says, twisting his head to the side to kiss one of the tentacles wrapping around his shoulder. He glances up and catches Gordon staring. He looks mildly self conscious, but too far lost in the haze of lust to be truly embarrassed. He keeps eye contact as the tentacle he’s licking unravels itself from his arm and pushes in, filling his mouth and stretching his lips wide around its girth.

“Fuck, you feel so rad, Tommy...bro… Gonna fuckin’ fill you up, buddy,” Benrey says.

 _“Me too,”_ Gordon thinks. No, wait, he said that aloud, didn’t he? Oh fuck.

Benrey’s eyes dart over to him, and Gordon’s face ignites with sudden shame.

“Oh? Getting a lil’ hot and bothered by the show, there, man?” He says, smirking. “Wanna feel these bad boys all up in your guts?” Gordon jerks as a few blue-black tentacles slither over Benrey’s fingers towards Gordon. They don’t touch him yet, instead they hover nearby as if checking him out, or perhaps offering their services. After a moment, however, Gordon relaxes. It’s not so scary when he’s seeing proof Benrey can be gentle and pleasing with these things. His curiosity and desire are quickly obliterating his doubts and fear.

Tommy pulls the tentacle out of his mouth, “It feels so i-incredible, Mr. Freeman.” He’s stroking the tentacle as one would a cock, and Benrey bites his lip. The tentacles must have full sensory perception. “Better than...being held by a huhhhhh- hundred hands!”

That does sound pretty nice. Shit… Gordon doesn’t have time to think about this too rationally. Plus it’s difficult when Tommy starts to keen as more fleshy tendrils enter the openings between his legs. His noises are soon muffled as he goes back to sucking the one in his hand..

Gordon is so turned on, painfully hard in his suit. When is he ever going to have such an opportunity again?

Gordon heaves his reservations aside and says, “Y-yeah, Benrey… please,” and leans his head forward, brushing his lips tentatively against the tendril presenting itself to him. It’s wet, dripping with weird alien goo. Gordon’s tongue darts out to taste, and it’s not terrible. It tastes kind of… citrusy?

“Is that...orange soda?” Gordon asks, because it’s so unexpected..

“Whoops,” Benrey says, “Got all my flavor tuned to what Tommy likes. I can change this half of my bod for you. What do you like, probably something dumb, right?”

“I… uh…” Gordon can’t think of what he likes, or fully comprehend the question in the first place. “Th-this is fine, I just...fuck I wanna get off… like that,” he says, nodding again to the sensuous tangle that is Tommy and Benrey’s tentacles.

“Sweet, party of three,” Benrey says, and all at once his hand is gone, transformed into a mass of those fleshy black and blue vines, completely encasing Gordon, twisting around his limbs. Gordon yelps in surprise, his cock twitches, desperate to be freed of its confines. Shit, how is he going to get it out and into the action?

“Alright, let’s get you feeling less left out, huh, Freeman?” Benrey says, clearing the tentacles away from Gordon’s torso to get a better look at the HEV suit.. “Don’t worry Tommy, I’ve still got a few eyes on you.”

Gordon’s mind reels with terrified arousal as Benrey’s face begins to split down the middle. Shining black ichor reveals itself underneath, stretching like the insides of a grilled cheese sandwich between the two halves of Benrey’s head. A new eye forms itself next to each of the originals, each half of his mouth and nose regenerates until he’s got two identical heads. One gazes affectionately at Tommy, filled in every orifice and loving it. The other gives Gordon a rather smug smirk as he watches Gordon squirm with confused desperation. His erection has not subsided one bit despite the unnerving display.

“Your fuckin’ gorgeous, Tommy,” Benrey says with one head, “So full of my uh...stuff. Takin’ it like a champ.” Tommy can do little in response aside from nod enthusiastically and spread his legs wider.

The head looking at Gordon squints in concentration as his tentacles feel along the HEV suit, finding it quite sealed. “Looks like we gotta go in from the top, huh?” he says.

“Uh...I don’t think your...tentacles can fit…” Gordon says.

“You gotta work on your observation skills, Mr. Scienceman,” Benrey says. A few tentacles climb up to the neck of the HEV suit, rubbing along Gordon’s throat. Then they dive against the edge of the neckline, and Gordon can feel _something_ against his skin. Benrey has complete control over the size and shape of the tendrils, slipping them into the centimeter gap between Gordon and the suit. Gordon is suddenly experiencing an overload of sensation all over his body.

“Oh….oh fuck!” he gasps as the now thick, slimy consistency of Benrey’s substance quickly envelops his cock, squeezing and stroking in the strangest of ways. He’s not been touched skin-to-skin through this whole Resonance Cascade ordeal, and this sudden, bizarre onslaught is almost too much to handle. “Holy shit-...I’m…” he cries out.

“Whoa, not so fast, bro,” Benrey says, retracting his tentacle-goo and leaving Gordon panting, whining for release. “Wanna see your whole entire deal first.” Benrey’s liquid appendage is covering Gordon’s whole body now, a very wet, pleasurable second skin, rubbing every inch of him (except his cock, god damnit). Then it starts to expand, the pressure against Gordon increases, but even more so against the suit. There’s a groaning of metal as Benrey pushes outward from the inside, and then with a “pop” the thing opens up, back and hip-plates cracked open.

Gordon is far too gone to give much of a shit about whether the thing can be put back together. He quickly wriggles out of the undersuit, kicking it aside to lay panting and bare in the mass of slippery tendrils that Benrey’s hand has become.

“Thickest, hairiest twink I ever seen,” Benrey murmurs, tentacles feeling along Gordon’s broad chest, matting his thick hair with alien fluid. Gordon had thought the grasping, squeezing tentacles might hurt a little as they wrap around him, but it’s anything but painful. Instead every muscle is being massaged as the tendrils twine over his arms and legs and torso. Knots from weeks of stress and exertion are being rubbed and kneaded. Even the ache where his arm is fused with the gun is soothed by the gentle but firm ministrations of Benrey’s otherworldly limbs. Gordon moans loudly from the pleasure, and his cock isn’t even being touched.

“So… about those guts…” Benrey says, additional tentacles creeping along the insides of Gordon’s thighs, “Still want me up in ‘em? Wanna get your fucking holes owned like our boy Tommy?”

Gordon had nearly forgotten about Tommy, but he spares a glance at him and Benrey’s other head. Tommy is deep in the throes of another orgasm, and one of Benrey’s mouths is kissing and licking any bit of skin that’s clear of his enrobing tentacles. Fuck, Tommy’s so hot this way, lithe and arching, completely enraptured by pleasure. Gordon never would have imagined…

“Yes, fuck. Oh my god stop talking and just fucking do it,” Gordon pleads, spreading his legs, grabbing a thick tentacle and shoving his mouth around it to further entice Benrey to act. He never was a big orange soda fan, but he can certainly get used to this.

“Well, mmh, since you asked so nicely,” Benrey smiles, sharp teeth glinting. He wraps a tentacle around Gordon’s cock, though the touch is very light, not enough to bring Gordon back to the edge just yet. Two of the shifting appendages grab each of his asscheeks, gripping despite their slickness, and spread him apart. Gordon trembles with nervous, heated anticipation as he feels yet another one slathering against his hole. It feels much _much_ too thick, and Gordon is about to protest.

But then it shrinks, thinning itself out before pushing inside Gordon, slow and steady, deeper and deeper. Gordon whines around the tentacle in his mouth as it finds and presses against his prostate. Fuck, that feels good. Tommy was right, Benrey is amazing at this.

Benrey stares down at him with rapt interest as he works Gordon open, as those strange limbs continue to rub and massage every sore muscle in his shoulders and legs and back. God, could Benrey do this the whole time? He must have been able to, Tommy’s had it before. Gordon feels another hypocritical pang of jealousy, but he manages to overcome it as he feels the tentacle inside his ass start to widen, to gradually open him up. He’s got it now, and it’s fantastic, there’s no point dwelling on what he’s been missing out on.

With each passing moment, the slick, twisting thing inside him gets a little bigger, a little thicker. It’s slow enough that it doesn’t hurt, but every second Gordon feels fuller than he’s ever been in his life. Every thrust stretches his ass wider, puts more and more pressure against his sweet spot, feels more and more deliciously amazing.

“Daaaamn,” Benrey says with both heads, each looking in Gordon and Tommy’s respective directions. His voice echoes strangely, perfectly in sync and doubled. “You guys feel so fuckin’ good. Look so fuckin’ incredible. You’re so cute and tiny and adorable and fuckable.” He leans his faces down to kiss the top of Tommy and Gordon’s respective heads. Gordon can’t be too fussed about the saliva dripping into his hair, covered as he is in the viscous tentacle slime. “But y’know,’ Benrey says with a mock-thoughtfulness. “You’d be even cuter together.”

Gordon’s stomach lurches as Benrey’s hand-tentacle-mass suddenly shifts, tilting him up and moving him over, carrying him through the air towards Tommy. He can barely think. It’s as if all the mass filling his holes and squirming inside him is leaving little room for advanced brain function. He’s made aware that he’s being brought close to Tommy, that Benrey’s two heads are squishing together to coalesce back into one as they near each other.

“You should totally kiss. If you wanted, haha. Would be pretty hot,” Benrey says. Gordon looks through hazy, lidded eyes at Tommy, who’s being presented to him on a writhing bed of those black and blue tentacles. Gordon doesn’t have the presence of mind to realize he’s being displayed to Tommy in a similar manner. “Oh right oops,” Benrey mumbles, and slides out the tentacles filling Gordon and Tommy’s mouths. He brings them a bit closer, slowly, tentatively, hopefully.

Gordon gazes at Tommy, sweating, slimy, panting, moaning louder now that his mouth is free. He looks so damn sexy. Does Gordon look that good? Maybe, if the way Tommy is staring at him is any indication. Their faces are a few inches apart now, and Gordon can see deep into Tommy’s dark brown eyes. They’re both feeling so good, why shouldn’t they share it together?

Tommy seems to be of a similar cum-drenched mind, and he’s leaning forward. Gordon mirrors him until their lips meet, soft and wet and wonderful. The flavor of Benrey’s tentacles is apparent in both their mouths, and their tongues entwine, much like those same tendrils.

“Fuck yeah. Oh my god that’s hot as hellllll,” Benrey groans. He's brought his giant head down to stare at them directly from the side, watching them make out while being fucked by him. “Shoulda done this sooner. Would have if Gordon wasn’t such an uptight loser.” Gordon is too lost in it all to feel insulted. It’s true, they should have done this ages ago. Things might somehow not be so fucked up if he could just share this incredibly indulgent experience with his bros earlier.

Gordon ruts against what would be Tommy’s thigh if they weren’t both covered in gooey Benrey-flesh. Benrey’s been keeping the touches on his cock teasing, and Gordon is starting to get desperate. “Mmmh,'' he pleads into Tommy’s mouth, hoping someone will understand what he needs.

“Oh hey yeah, looks like Gordo’s got a little catching up to do?” Benrey says, apparently sussing out Gordon’s incomprehensible request. “Been saving it. You’re kinda, one and done pretty much, right? Not like Tommy.” He demonstrates, doing _something_ somewhere inside Tommy, and Tommy’s whole body trembles, he moans loudly against Gordon’s lips. Another orgasm. “That’s 3 or something, and he’s still going strong.” Gordon again feels jealous, this time of Tommy’s ability to have multiple orgasms in succession. Gordon really is a petty bitch.

“Guess we can’t fuck around forever, anyway,” Benrey says, a note of sadness in his voice. “C’mon Freeman, show me the cum, I’ll show you mine.” He’s running his mouth freely in the absence of Tommy and Gordon being able to speak coherently.

The grip on Gordon’s cock tightens. The thrusting in his ass speeds up, his prostate is being hit again and again, an onslaught of sensation as he’s pressed closer to Tommy. Their limbs tangle, Gordon grabs what he can as the pleasure builds. He can’t tell if he’s holding onto Benrey or Tommy, where one ends and the other begins. Where he ends and they begin. It’s all a beautiful, slimy, ecstatic mess that’s building in an almost unbearable crescendo.

Gordon’s final, breathless shout of climax is silent, too overwhelmed to properly voice the feeling of the most powerful orgasm he’s ever had. He thinks his nose is pressed against Tommy’s hair, or that Tommy might be biting into his shoulder. He can’t be sure. Nothing makes sense anymore, and he couldn’t be fucking happier about it.

He doesn’t have time to start to recover before Benrey is moaning as well, an amplified rumble of a groan as he fucks them both harder. One of the tentacles finds Gordon’s mouth again and he eagerly takes it in, forgetting what Benrey had just told him about his cum. And then it’s erupting inside him, liquid exploding into his mouth and ass, filling him even more completely. Gordon is surprised but takes as much as he can, wanting to return the favor in whatever meager way he’s able.

Gordon finds himself gasping for breath as the thick tentacle is pulled from his mouth. He swallows around the orange flavor, incongruous with the blue fluid dripping from the end of the appendage, from Tommy’s lips, from all over him. All over them. They’re practically covered in the stuff. Gordon is just glad it doesn’t taste like human jizz or he might be disgusted. Maybe. It’s hard to imagine feeling anything but this incredible bliss he’s floating through now.

Gordon feels a shuddering emptiness as the tentacles withdraw from his ass. There were apparently two in there, and he hadn’t noticed. He does now though. He wouldn’t mind keeping a few of those things in him at all times, just for the strange comfort he now feels the absence of.

Gordon brings his attention away from a few inches in front of him. Benrey is giving them a huge, dopey grin. So is Tommy. Gordon realizes he’s grinning too. They’re all kind of staring at each other, smiling, fucked and sated, no need to speak. Gordon has no clue what he would say even if he could talk. Maybe that he’s reconsidering killing Benrey. Maybe that he shouldn’t have underestimated Tommy. Maybe that he’s sorry for being such a jackass.

All that can wait. He’ll say it all one way or another, through words or deeds. Right now he’s content to lay back on the squishy, rather comfortable nest of tentacles, reclining next to Tommy. His stomach lurches just a bit as Benrey’s brings them up close to his mouth. “Shhhh,” Benrey breathes, warm air ghosting over Gordon’s body. Comforting and nice.

Gordon’s eyelids are heavy as he watches Benrey’s tongue extend from his mouth and split into two. Tommy’s hand finds his and Gordon allows him to thread their fingers together. He allows Benrey to gently lap at his skin with one of his warm, soft, wet tongues. He allows his eyes to close as he relaxes, dozing off as Benrey cleans them both.

He never would have dropped his guard, untensed this much to ever consider falling asleep in such a place, in such a situation. But a lot has changed in the last hour, and as he drifts away from consciousness, Gordon is considering some changes about himself as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hate how much of my stuff ends with "and then they fell asleep" but.......
> 
> they fell asleep, gang, i dunno what to tell you.


End file.
